


Stark’s Princess or Parker’s Girl or HYDRA Royalty?

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Hannah Miller [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Hannah Miller was left as an orphan at just 5 years old, Maria Stark took her in and raised her like her own, Hannah and Tony were very close while growing up, and soon Hannah devolps feelings for Peter Parker, but what will happen when her past caughts up with her?





	Stark’s Princess or Parker’s Girl or HYDRA Royalty?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about this story for quite awhile, mind the grammar mistakes, it was written on my iphone.

Everybody and nobody knows me, by everybody i meant those who lived in Stark Tower, and by nobody, the outside world, I’m Hannah Miller, my parents were Ronald and Marianne Miller, my parents died when i was 5, my distant Aunty took me in, she was the only family my mum had, so when one day i woke up, seeing Howard and Maria stark in my living room, i knew things would change for me. I grew up in their mansion but i was always known as Jarvis niece, i was okay with that, as long as i had a roof over my head. My parents had kept for me savings for college, so I didn’t have to rely on the Starks. I knew why my parents died but i never wanted to say it out, i knew why Maria had to take me in, it wasn’t in the will but her conscience was biting her in the butt, yes Howard kill my parents, he send them out on a mission to deliver a top secret experiment for SHIELD which compromise my parents safety, he gave them huge amount of money, they left me that evening with my baby sitter, and they never came back. So here i am, 10 years later, in my bedroom in Stark Tower, applying for college, with the help of my big brother, Tony Stark.

 

When Tony found me one day, he was happy to not be the only child, he was barely 15. He barely treats me like an outsider, always pampering me with gifts and food, new inventions too. Everyone sees him as an arrogant, billionaire playboy, but yet when he’s home with me, he’s the softest and lovable big brother. He was never rough with me, he always shared his knowledge with me. Always letting me play in his lab, building things together. I always looked up to him. Honestly, Tony was my first love. I’ve always wanted someone like him. Who will love me and care for me 24/7. When i first got my period, I didn’t know it would hurt so bad, Tony stayed by my side, giving me chocolates and hot packs, ensuring i was okay, it has been a habit for him ever since. When his parents died in the car crash. Tony was devastated, he wouldn’t eat or drink, always crying in his room, i stayed by his side, ensuring he got better. When he was kidnap and turned into Ironman, i took care of him, everyone always sees Rhodey and Pepper by his side, but he would always be by my side when he’s home. He would lounge in his t shirt and pajama pants together, watching movies and eating popcorns, or inventing something new in our lab. Everyones says I’m lucky to meet the Avengers, but what’s unlucky is i got lesser time with Tony.

So there we sat, deciding which College is better for me, should I stay in New York or go to MITs. “Come on Hannah! You’re a Stark, you should go to MITs!” Tony said as he scans through the brochures i brought home from school. “But Tones, I’m a Miller remember.” I whine as i look at him. “Hannah, stop it. You’re a Stark and always a Stark to me!” Tony said as he puts the brochures down. He pulls my chair away, and stood in front of me, “You’re my sister and will always be my sister, by blood and by name!” Tony said, as he puts his arms around my shoulder, “ oh Tony!” I said as i pulls him into a hug, if only you knew Tones, if only you knew what happen to my parents, you wouldn’t call me your Sister.

 

“Sir. It seems like Mr Parker is here to see you.” FRIDAY voice fills up my room, “Tell him to meet me in the lab, I’ll be there soon.” Tony instructed, he let’s me go and kissed my forehead, “I’ll see you later at dinner time alright. Put this all aside, don’t forget your training with Steve okay.” Tony said as he walks out my room, “Roger that Stark!” I shouted as he left. I pack my things and changed into my battle uniform, i had training with Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson.

 

“Sup!” I said as i got into our gym. Steve and Sam was already there, Bucky too was training. Steve just smiles at him while Bucky salutes me, Sam was busy in the boxing ring, sparring with one of the agents. “You ready Miller?” Bucky asked as i walk to him, putting my water bottle down by the bench. “To kick your Ass? Anytime Barnes!” I said. Soon we start our ‘Steve Rogers Regime’ , i would always train with Steve and Bucky, while i would spar with Sam or Clint, i rarely follow them for mission, but there were still days they need me. 45mins into the regime, “Ms Hannah, Mr Stark says he will be done in the lab in an hour, and also Mr Rhodey and Ms Romanov will be joining for dinner.” FRIDAY voice filled the gym. “Okay guys, i have to go. Just shower before dinner, I don’t need smelly boys at my dining table!” I said as i grab a towel and my water bottle.

 

I went ahead back to my room, to shower then off to prepare dinner in the common kitchen, since everyone was coming for dinner, normally i would cook in my own kitchen on my own floor, but today was special i guess. As i got into the kitchen, it was empty as usual, it was Italian night, since I’m literally feeding a huge family, pasta wasn’t the only thing on my menu, i had about an hour to cook, Lasagnas, carbonara, home made pizza it is, don’t forget my famous chocolates cupcakes, as I start making my pizzas, Bucky came in, “Need some help, Princess?” Bucky asked as he took a bottle of water from the fridge, “From a super soldier like you? Anytime baby!” I replied as i wipe my hands on the apron. Bucky helped me with the pizzas while i start making my cupcakes, as dinner finally done. Sam came down to help set the table while Steve gathers everyone. Soon everyone starts to fill the room, Natasha came in with Clint while Bruce and Tony with Peter went to freshen up, Bucky and Steve help me to bring out the food and drinks, Wanda and Vision was already seated. Finally everyone got their seat, i started to serve them, there was a boy, about 16 , kept watching me, its like as if I wasn’t used to any attention, i just brushed it off, as i got to his seat, “Pasta or Lasagna for you?” I asked as i held the bowl of pasta infront of him, he was only grinning at me, “Maybe you!” Bucky shouted from his seat, earning laughters from half the team, the boy just glares at them, “Pasta would be nice, I’m peter by the way, Peter Parker.” Peter said as he held his hands out, i just smile at him and shook his hand, “ I’m Hannah, Hannah Miller”. “Stark! Hannah Stark! God damn it, I’m getting Pepper to change your name soon!” Tony whines next to me. “ when I’m 18. You promised me that, Anthony.” I reply as i smile at him. Tony doesn’t likes it when i calls his first name. I finally got to my seat, we all starts eating, making small conversations, i sat in between Sam and Bucky with Steve across me, Peter kept glancing at me, and whenever i caught him, he would smile shyly. “Hannah, Peter have the hots for you” Bucky nudges me, “ No he doesn’t babe, come on. I ain’t that pretty to start with.” I replies him, while sipping my water.“Just wait and see baby girl, he’s drooling for you” Sam continues. “Yo Petes, stop checkin out my baby girl over here will ya!” Bucky shouts from his seat, i just nudge his ribs, Peter nearly spits his drink out. His whole face turns red, “ you okay Peter? Bucky was just joking around.” I said as i got up to get some tissues for Peter. I gave him some tissues, only for Peter to keep apologising to me. “Hey it’s okay, just continue your meal alright. I’m bringing in desserts soon.” I said as i pat his shoulder. 

 

Once everyone finish their dinner, i helped to clean the table, Bucky and Sam helped to carry the plates into the kitchen while I prepare the dessert, Peter suddenly pop his head in the kitchen, “Need any help, Hannah?” He asked, “ Sure thing, just help me to serve these cupcakes alright, i need to do the dishes after this.” I told him. As Peter brought out the cupcakes, Wanda decided to help me with The dishes, “Peter really likes you, you know.” Wanda said as she washes the plates, “ What do you mean, Wands?” I asked as i put them in the dishwasher, “He has a crush on you for the past 6 months Hannah, ever since he joined us on missions , he was always searching for you, asking where the red haired girl, funny how he would always be here in the tower but you both rarely bump into each other.” Wanda continues, i just smile at the memories, i actually dyed my hair red a year ago, just to be like Natasha but now it has became more like dark brown with all those washings. It must be the mission where we were going head to head why hydra, and i nearly fall off the building, and spiderman swings by and caught me in his arms. “ So Peter here is actually SpiderMan? “ i asked as i looked at Wanda, she just nods. I’ve been on missions with Spiderman but I always calls him Spidey. I’ve always like being side by side with Spidey. “Aren’t you guys in the same school or something?” Wanda asked, “ Nah, I’m in New York while he’s in Queens.” I replied. After we were done with the dishes, we went out to join the team. Bucky and Steve were telling stories about their army lives to Peter who was sitting by the couch, Sam was just resting on the bean bags, listening to them. Tony and Bruce had went back to their lab to finish things, Natasha and Clint we just lounging by the couch, watching cartoons, Vision was finishing up clearing the table then he and Wanda went up to their floor. It was a cold September evening, so i decided to sit next to Sam on his bean bag, snuggling against him, stealing his heat, only for him to hug me closer.

 

Bucky was mid story when i heard, “Stop ogling on Hannah will you, Bucky is telling you something interesting.” Steve said as he slaps Peter’s shoulders, earning a small yelp from the boy. Suddenly red lights fills the room, indicating a mission. There were groans being heard everywhere. “Mr Stark has instructed for everyone to meet on the helipad, Mr Rogers, details has been send to you by Director Fury, and according to Mr Stark, the kids are to stay home, and he has already inform Aunt May that Mr Parker is staying over.” FRIDAY voice fills the common area, “Another mission I can’t join! It’s unfair!” I whine as Sam got up, “ You know it’s school night right Baby Girl.” Sam replies as he kisses my forehead. “ We will be home fast alright, I promise you can sleep in my room tonight. And Steve will send you to school tomorrow,” Bucky said as he kisses my cheeks, “ Take care of yourself Hannah, you know the drill, anything call me and hide in the lab if you have to. And Peter please take care of our baby here.” Steve said as he hugs me before running off. It was only me and Peter left in the common area, “ so you want to watch a movie or something? It’s still pretty early for bed time” i asked Peter as i got up from the bean bags, to get a drink. Peter just nods in agreement, “FRIDAY! Play me some movie okay” i said as i walked into the kitchen, taking some snacks and drinks for me and Petter, we both just huddled up on the couch, watching Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows part 2, i was a huge fan of Harry Potter, Hello Draco Malfoy is just to die for, half way through the movie, i fell asleep in Peter’s arms, exhaustion caught up to me. I felt a light tap and Peter shakes me awake, “Hey Hannah, wake up, it’s pretty late, you should sleep in your own bed” Peter whispers, i just sat up and rubs my eyes, the end credits were rolling on the screen, “ What time is it? Is Tony home yet?” I asked Peter, “ it’s about 11pm now, they’re not home yet, but you should go to bed soon.” Peter reassures me, rubbing my back. 

 

I just nods and we both got up from the coach, and walks to the elevator, i tried pressing my floor, only for it to descend to the basement, “FRIDAY, Is everything okay?” I asked, “ It Seems like someone else is trying to get into this building Ms Hannah, and as protocol, I’m supposed to let you go into the lab if i sense danger.” FRIDAY replies, i just turned and looked at Peter, this shit happens once too many times. “ Alright Fri, just help me update Steve and Tony about my situation.” I replied, as i walked out of the elevator. “I’ve already did Ms Hannah, they will be home soon.” FRIDAY replies, as we walked into the lab, the bots greeted me and ran around me, “ Okay my love, I’m come to hide, I can’t play, i promise you on weekends then we play okay.” I said as i try to push them away. As I took a seat with Peter on the worn out couch, the lab suddenly turns dark, only emergency lights can be seen. “FRIDAY has been compromised, shit what do we do now!” I said as i turn to Peter, it was dark but i could see him furrowing his eyebrows. “ Okay calm down, just follow me alright” Peter reassures me and held my hand, we tried to navigate through the lab, finding a metal cupboard for us to hide in, as we finally squeezed into the cupboard, sitting opposite of each other, i just lean forward and hug my knees close to my body. Peter just held my arms, rubbing circles on my arms, comforting me. We could hear footstep coming from the lab, “ I know the girl would be here! She wasn’t on the mission!” Someone said, “We should get her, HYDRA would be happy to have her!” Another one replies. “ She is our property also!” The first one replies, HYDRA property? Me? What’s going on? Tears starts to fall from my eyes, i tried to hold my sobs, only for Peter to hold me in his arms, “ Everything will be okay, trust me Hannah” Peter whispers, he places a kiss on my forehead, and then lay my head on his shoulder. He tightens his embrace, i start to sob in his shoulder, we could hear the footstep getting nearer, i start to shiver, i was scared, i was nervous. “ Look at me. If they open the door, i will push them away and fight them, and you should run as fast as you can, promise me, you will run fast and far.” Peter whispers, tightening his grips on my arm, i shook my head, “we should get out together Petes, it’s either die together or succeed together.” I replies as i looks into his brown eyes. “ Hannah listen, it’s now or never, i can handle myself, I’m SpiderMan. I can hold them off, trust me.” Peter continued, i just shook my head, i was getting nervous, the footsteps were getting louder, i was shivering even more, Peter just looks at me and cups my face, “ I really like you Hannah, but please run as far as possible okay.” Peter said, as he places a soft kiss on my lips, stopping me from trembling. He then prepares himself to ambush if they ever opens our door. Next thing we heard louder footstep, gunshots and even loud groans, suddenly our cupboard door was opened, and Peter threw himself on the person, only for the man to catch Peter in his arm. I tried to get up and run but someone caught me by the shoulder, as what Bucky has taught me, i grab the man by the arm and pulls him over, and twist his arm and pushes him down, “FRIDAY! Restore everything!” I could hear Tony voice, and suddenly the lights were on again, i could hear the sound of groans from everyone, “Hannah, let go of me!” Clint said under me, i just released him and apologise, “ i guess the Winter Soldier has taught you well!” Clint exclaimed as he rubs his arm. I looked around, to see Peter on Steve’s arms, Bucky and Sam were by the two dead HYDRA agents. Tony was standing near the door, i just ran into Tony’s arms, he too tighten his embrace, “Never ever leave me for missions!” I cried onto his shoulders. “Never Sweetheart, i promise you okay.” Tony replies as he kisses my temple. I felt really tired, Tony just carries me to my room, and tuck me in, “ I will never leave you, i promise you.” Tony said as he kisses my temple, i just nod and smile at him, Tony just turns my lights off and left me in my room, soon sleep took over me.

 

“Let me go! Let me go!” I shouted as a man carries me over his shoulder, i was being taken away, i could see Tony lying there with a stab wound, Steve and Sam was knocked out cold, Peter was chasing after me, almost reaching me but the man who was carrying me, suddenly turns and shot him, Peter then falls to the ground, clutching his wound, “Hannah! No! Bucky let her go!” Peter shouted at him, “ Who the hell is Bucky?” He said , Natasha was behind Bucky, “Let Hannah go, now!” She shouted. “ I’m taking what’s mine!” Bucky replies. He then shot her, “ She belongs to HYDRA!” Bucky continues, “ Let me go Bucks! Let me go!” I shouted, kicking him and punching him, he’s too strong, he threw me into a van and just smirks before closing the door. I woke up, covering in sweats, what kind of nightmare was that! It was already 11am when i got out of my bed. I dragged my tired body down to the common room, to find Bucky and Sam having breakfast, Tony was siping his coffee, Peter nowhere to be seen, “ Morning.” I greeted, “ You look like shit, Doll!” Bucky said as he looks up from his food, “and i feel like shit, why didn’t anyone wake me up for school?” I asked as i pour myself a cup of orange juice, “ Tony said to let you sleep, you had a rough night.” Sam said as he drinks his milk. “ You deserve to rest after what happen yesterday night.” Tony said as he puts his newspaper down. I just nod and took a seat next to him, resting my head on my hands, “ who were they yesterday? And why were they after me?” I asked as i looked at Tony, “ they were HYDRA agents, and I’m not sure of their motive. Here you go, have something to eat. Peter left for school, he said he will see you later.” Steve replies as he place a fresh plate of waffles in front of me. Tony just shrugs and look at me, “ But whatever they want, they should fuck themselves. Nobody touches our baby!” Tony said as he sips his coffee, earning nods from the others.What does HYDRA got to do with me? Should i tell them about the nightmare? They looked pretty exhausted, maybe next time. As we all sat down and have our breakfast, enjoying each other company. My phone lights up next to me, “ Hey it’s Peter, i hope you’re feeling better, I’ll drop by later to see you alright. Take care and get more rest okay.” I just smile, maybe spending time with Peter would be better.


End file.
